


Very Pointy Ghosts We Have This Year

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Childhood, Community: discworld100, Disguise, Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Soul Cake Tuesday, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2006-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Very Pointy Ghosts We Have This Year

Nanny'd told Tiffany that witches stayed in bed on Soul Cake Tuesday, so the people could pretend witches didn't know about the dressing up in pointy hats and removable warts that they got up to. In Tiffany's case, it seemed a weak excuse, since she'd tricked and treated on these hills since she was two and everyone knew about it.

Tiffany didn't care to stay in, so she sewed herself a ghost costume in good time out of some old sheets. She'd seen one in Nanny's closet, too. It simply wasn't in a witch, to do what she was told.


End file.
